


Yuletide Songs

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2002-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the LotR Carols Challenge: 'Take Up Your Swords, O Dunedain' , 'Once in Royal Anarion's City', 'We Three Jewels', 'The Downfall of the Eye' and 'Fum, fum fum'. Was "Two Carols".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take up your swords, O Dúnedain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

To the tune of "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen":

Take up your swords, O Dúnedain,  
Let nothing you delay;  
Your Chieftain's gone a-questing  
To keep the Dark at bay;  
To save us all from Sauron's power  
Nine Walkers made their way.

_Bring ye tidings of sorrow or joy,_  
Sorrow or joy?  
Bring ye tidings of sorrow or joy? 

The Wizard fell at Moria,  
There in the Balrog's den;  
And Boromir the Steward's heir  
Was slain at Amon Hen.  
Three Hunters ran across Rohan  
And found Gandalf again.

_Bring ye tidings of sorrow or joy,_  
Sorrow or joy?  
Bring ye tidings of sorrow or joy? 

So call your fellows, pack your bags,  
And get ye gone tonight;  
Ride southwards to your Chieftan's aid  
As swiftly as you might.  
E'en thirty Northmen well could make  
Some difference to the fight!

_Bring ye tidings of sorrow or joy,_  
Sorrow or joy?  
Bring ye tidings of sorrow or joy? 

Two and thirty southwards rode,  
Or so the tales relate,  
And Halbarad was at their head,  
A-riding to his fate.  
How many more were slain that day  
Before dark Mordor's Gate?

_Bring ye tidings of sorrow or joy,_  
Sorrow or joy?  
Bring ye tidings of sorrow or joy?


	2. Once in Royal Anárion's City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the LotR Carols Challenge: 'Take Up Your Swords, O Dunedain' , 'Once in Royal Anarion's City', 'We Three Jewels', 'The Downfall of the Eye' and 'Fum, fum fum'. Was "Two Carols".

To the tune of "Once in Royal David's City":

Once in Royal Anárion's city  
Stood a tomb, wherein the dead  
Of the Stewards' line were buried  
When their mortal coil they shed.  
It's no longer in that town;  
Someone went and burned it down...

Did the Steward even notice  
What was driving him insane?  
For palantir-viewing's worse than  
Bad TV for rotting the brain,  
'Specially when catastrophes  
Are all the Eye will let you see!

"I see nothing but disaster -  
First my wife dies, then my son.  
Should I watch, then, while the Shadow  
Slowly kills the other one?  
Soon all things will turn to badness;  
I have no cause left for gladness."

None for Denethor, that's certain.  
If he's here still, he's a ghost.  
But _we_ are glad he did not manage  
To turn Faramir to toast!  
No - he'll be there, hale and hearty,  
At HA's next hot tub party!


	3. We Three Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the LotR Carols Challenge: 'Take Up Your Swords, O Dunedain' , 'Once in Royal Anarion's City', 'We Three Jewels', 'The Downfall of the Eye' and 'Fum, fum fum'. Was "Two Carols".

To the tune of "We Three Kings":

We three jewels the Silmarils are,  
Since the First Age scattered afar;  
With Water, Sky, and Fire we lie,  
Two lost, and one a star.

_O, jewels of wonder, jewels so bright,_  
Last remembrance of Treelight;  
Ever burning, wake our yearning,  
Awe us with your perfect light. 

They were _mine_ , in Valinor wrought;  
By _my_ toil the Treelight was caught.  
But chaos seeking, havoc wreaking,  
Morgoth to take them sought.

_O, jewels of wonder, jewels so bright,_  
Stolen at the fall of night;  
Valinor's gloom-day, Finwë's doom-day,  
Brought to pass by Bauglir's might.*

Brothers we, of seven the last,  
Swore an oath, and what came to pass?  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying;  
Our jewels away were cast.

_O, jewels of wonder, jewels so bright,_  
For your sake, the Noldor's flight;  
Sword-blades gleaming, Elven-blood streaming,  
With such deeds we lost our right. 

To the skies I climb when day's done,  
And return when morn again comes;  
Eve and Morning, see me soaring,  
Of stars the brightest one.

_O, jewel of wonder, jewel so bright,_  
Rising with the fall of night;  
Now, O treasure without measure,  
Eärendil's path you light. 

Glorious now behold him arise,  
Dearest star to Elven eyes,  
Burn forever, ceasing never  
To grace the starry skies.

_O, jewels of wonder, jewels so bright,_  
Two forever lost to sight,  
But prayer and praising, all beings raising,  
One remains to give us light!

*Sorry, Ungoliant fans - I wanted to write her in too, but I couldn't make her fit!


	4. The Downfall of the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the LotR Carols Challenge: 'Take Up Your Swords, O Dunedain' , 'Once in Royal Anarion's City', 'We Three Jewels', 'The Downfall of the Eye' and 'Fum, fum fum'. Was "Two Carols".

To the tune of the Polish carol "The Coming of our King":

Hark! Do you hear how the Eagle voices cry,  
Bearing the news of the downfall of the Eye? _repeat_  
For his Ring's destruction has saved us;  
Sauron's power will ne'er now enslave us.  
Hark! Do you hear how the Eagle voices cry,  
Bearing the news of the downfall of the Eye?

See! now a light shining in the eastern skies,  
Guiding the Eagles to where the Halflings lie; _repeat_  
When they come, heap them with treasure,  
Offer homage without measure.  
See! now a light shining in the eastern skies,  
Guiding the Eagles to where the Halflings lie.

Hush! for the Halflings lie sleeping o'er the way,  
Deep in a dream-world far away; _repeat_  
While the King their hurts is mending,  
Elf, Dwarf and Wizard keep watch unending.  
Hush! for the Halflings lie sleeping o'er the way,  
Deep in a dream-world far away.

Come! at Cormallen your faithful homage pay,  
Sing and rejoice that the war is done today; _repeat_  
Greet the Ringbearers with gladness,  
Banish sorrow, banish sadness.  
Come! at Cormallen your faithful homage pay,  
Sing and rejoice that the war is done today.

 

(I hesitate to take much credit for this one - it didn't need a lot of tweaking!)


	5. Fum, Fum, Fum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the LotR Carols Challenge: 'Take Up Your Swords, O Dunedain' , 'Once in Royal Anarion's City', 'We Three Jewels', 'The Downfall of the Eye' and 'Fum, fum fum'. Was "Two Carols".

And to address that eternal fangirl mistake, to the tune of the Catalan carol "Fum, fum, fum":

On December five and twenty,  
Fum, fum, fum.  
On December five and twenty,  
Fum, fum, fum.  
Sef forth from Rivendell the Nine Companions, so they tell,  
Upon the _sunset_ hour  
To destroy the Ring of Power,  
Fum, fum, fum.


End file.
